kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ego-anarchism
Egoist anarchism is a school of Anarchist thought that originated from the Nihilistic ideas of Max Stirner, an alien from the planet Beto-XG. This ideology is characterized by the individualist and nihilistic theory, along with the concept unique to it, the Union of Egoists. The goal of ego-anarchism is to establish a society with no morals, rules, etc. just like in any other anarchist ideology. The ultimate goal of ego-anarchism is for a society where there is no co-operation, in other words, the person will have to accomplish their own goals alone. This theory was developed by Stirner in his 20s during his time in Beto-XG. It spread rapidly trough the planet via the rapid sales of his books, and when Stirner eventually arrived in Earth, he started to publish his books as well. Currently, most egoist political parties and nations form part of the Egoist Internationale, a multi-national political organization composed of Ego-anarchist countries and parties. History Beto-XG Following a lonely childhood and a nihilistic mindset, Max Stirner would go on to write 'The Ego', a book which would eventually become the starting point of the ego-anarchist theory. Following various books, Stirner eventually reached a conclusion in his 1100 book, the ''Ego Anarchist Theory, ''a book which explains to further detail the Ego-anarchist ideology. The book's over-simplified theory at the end of it says: '''The ego-anarchist theory is a nihilistic and individualistic thought where you are the relevance. There is no co-operation, no morals, or rules, as those are spooks of the society. We need a law to destroy it, and thus we shall have a pro ego-anarchist government which will later disband itself whenever its ready to. The ego-anarchist theory seeks the Utopia for the self, and people will survive based on their skill rather than the cock-sucking of the others.' '' Influence in Beto-XG Following the arrest of Stirner which made planetary news due to his shaming of the co-operative government, the egoist books he had written, specifically The Ego Anarchist Theory and The Ego saw a massive increase in sales. Underground egoist groups started to rise against the government, and many of them even seized the government of small cities. However, the government would later suppress these and make any organization with Ego-anarchism in its goal illegal. The suppression of the ego-anarchist theory would later make people wonder if the co-operative government is the best for the planet, which would lead to the rising popularity of the ideology. Earth After Stirner's arrival in Earth, his ego-anarchist books would be published just years after his arrival. The first official egoist organization, the German Union of Egoists would spread to the bordering country of Austria, where another egoist organization known as the Austrian Union of Egoists would be created. Stirner's ideals quickly spread to other countries, and new organizations were founded worldwide. Due to the rise of Egoist organizations, and the first Egoist political parties, the Egoist Internationale was founded. Later on, the Chinese Civil War would start with the Nanchang Uprising. The war would be interrupted by Japanese intervention but later on after the end of the 2nd World War the Chinese Civil War would end on favor of the Egoist Mao Zedong-led side, marking the first ego-anarchist nation on Earth. After this, Stirner would become the leader of the newly created Central Africa-Chad Union of Egoists, the 2nd egoist nation. Later on, an egoist-endorsed Fidel Castro would take on the Cuban government led by Xenomorph-supported Fulgencio Batista. In 1964, egoist Gustavo Díaz Ordaz would take control of Mexico, with another egoist, Luis Echeverría being his successor. In the 2030s, Purificación Carpinteyro, a former Mexican deputy escaped to Russia to overthrow the Vladimir Rasputin government, which would be replaced by an ego-anarchist government. In 2048, after Andrés Manuel López Beltran won the presidency, he was killed by ego-anarchist Mexican revels. Gustavo Díaz Ordaz, who had taken the disguise of Jose Antonio Meade after his supposed death, took control of Mexico. In 2050, the Ego-anarchist government in Cuba would fall to the Alternian supported Javier Cienfuegos. Betoian Insurgency While Ego-anarchism quickly spread trough Earth, Stirner became extremely popular after his departure, and a long set of battles between Ego-anarchist military groups and the Beto-XG government started. Various cities have been seized by the Ego-anarchist military so far, but they haven't actually destroyed the central Beto-XG government, which signed a treaty with Alternia to support them. Category:Ego-anarchism Category:Max Stirner Category:Ideologies